Bel18
by ebilniinja
Summary: eeeeww.


It was pitch black

It was pitch black. The dark haired boy, in his black clothing, matched with the halls he was lurking in. Taking his daily rounds, Hibari spotted something out of the corner of his, and with his tonfas up, he began to walk towards it. Something sparkled, showing through the dark. He cautioned himself and kept moving forward ready to bite it to death. It sparkled again. Suddenly, a ghostly sight popped out from behind the wall. It was the 'genius' of the Varia, Belphegor. Hibari couldn't help but glare at the pale boy, recalling the previous encounter with him. What a sight, to see him at Namimori at this time of night. The prince was almost as crazy as himself. Now, the prince could help but laugh his signature laugh and yell out all the 'I'm a prince' nonsense. So, Hibari could assume one thing. He must've been bleeding. But who could he have gotten into a fight with at this time at night?

Hibari finally decided to ask, "What are you doing here, herbivore?" he started, "and why are you all cut up?"

There was no answer. Belphegor just continued to laugh and sprung at the other, his knives in hand, and more leading behind up in mid-air.

Aiming for the other boy's throat, he was almost singing, "Ushishi What a day, what a day! I get to kill you, too!"

Hibari moved out of the way, his arms up and he defended himself from the oncoming knives. They could have been dancing. Knives were flying, which made it seem like sequins where around. They were both matching each other's moves. One would attack and the other would defend. It almost seemed like they were spinning around. Spinning in such a pretty way, it could have been like Cinderella. Except that the prince would've been the princess. After a while of the stunning performance, Hibari had managed to pin the other boy against the wall, with a tonfa at his neck.

He repeated his question, "/Why/ are you all cut up?" Forgetting to even wonder why he was here in the first place. The prince could have easily escaped that. He can do anything, /he's a prince/. But, he decided to submit and answer.

"Well, silly, it's not like me, a prince, to get beaten this bad" He started, "I did this to myself," With that last phrase, he pronounced every syllable perfectly and slowly. Hibari began to boil as he continued, "Ushishi! What a thrill it /was/ to smell, to taste my own blood"

Belphegor went on with his rain of laughter, and blood dripped. Hibari blew. Hibari pushed his tonfa into the other's neck, strangled him to where he couldn't breathe. He turned purple and pleaded for the boy to stop. He was near death, out of breathe, and his arms and legs flailed and tried to get loose. It was no good. He was almost out when Hibari decided to approach it a different way. He kneed the other boy in the unmentionable are and let him fall to the ground. Belphegor screamed and ear piercing scream and curled into a ball, his arms were at his manhood. Tears ran down his cheeks and he just lied there, whispering wishes of death while still laughing that laugh. Hibari just glared at the cold body.

"I- I'll kill you…" Belphegor stated and continued to die. Hibari ignored the prince and walked away.

Back at the Varia hideout, the prince was laying in bed. Jolts of pain were constant reminders of what previously happened. Belphegor was mad about it, too. He wouldn't forget and he sworn to revenge. He had been ranting about it to his own acrabeleno(?).

"Mu. It's your own fault, Bel." Marmon had told him, "What were you doing there, anyway?"

"Ushishi. I was blowing off some steam. You know. Since we lost those ring battles… and our boss… I got maaaad" he laughed, and so did Marmon, "They're going to get a surprise, though. I left a room full of dead bodies. Ushishi."

"Bel... How morbid. Really, you're one insane man."

"Prince."

"… One insane prince."

Hibari was at Namimori. Of course, but now it was actual time for class. He was striding around, doing his job, which a lot of the time was scaring the kids to death. Or biting them. But, that was over. The bell to get to class at rang. The courtyard was empty. He being the only one left. That's when trouble had casually walked in like a girl to a jewelry store. There was that prince again. This time he was the assertive one, and before Hibari had the chance to move, the prince grabbed the other boy by his collar and pushed him up against the nearest wall. He crushed their lips together. The other boy's expression was amazing. He has in such a shock; his eyes were almost out of his head. But the prince's own eyes were shut, enjoying this kiss to its extent before Hibari chose to pull away. What made Bel a little curious to open his eyes and take a peek at the other was the fact that he did not try to pull away, but he was kissing the prince back. Bel tried not to smile, considering their lips were still locked.


End file.
